Fairy Tail Academy
by Nighto-fire
Summary: Lucy is a teenage girl who enrolled into Fairy Tail Academy or FTA. Along with her Brother Loki she meets new people. She also meets a boy named Natsu Dragneel. From there her life completely changes. contains Lucy x Natsu I do not own Fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Lucy**

Lucy Heartfilia is a young teenage girl who enrolled in the famous Fairy Tail Academy. While she's here, she will be staying with her older brother Loki.

"So Lucy how do you like it here so far?" asked the older brother

"It's great. I can't wait to meet the people at the academy." Said Lucy with excitement.

"I'll be going there too so if you need help, you can always come to me okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks nii-san"

She had heard so many things about this school from Loki. Now she gets to go to the same school as him. She wanted to meet so many people there, but she was kind of nervous of what they might of her.

"Uhh . . . hey Loki?"

"What's up?"

"Is there anyone I should be careful of or stay away from?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Umm . . . let me see" he said standing there thinking hard. "No not really. If you make a lot of friends you'll be okay."

So the both of them went to their separate rooms. It was hard for Lucy to sleep because of how much excitement she felt. She kept waking Loki up, who got up and threw a pillow at her face to get thirty minutes of peace and quiet, every once in a while. Lucy finally ended falling asleep after the tenth time Loki threw the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy was woken up by the soft voice of her older brother. She repaid him by making breakfast.<p>

"Wow Lucy. You cook just like mom!" Said Loki stuffing his face.

"So what time does school start?" asked Lucy, cleaning the dishes.

"Don't worry we still have like an hour. It only takes ten minutes to walk there."

"Okay! I'll get ready anyways."

Twenty minutes later, Lucy cam out of her room wearing her new school uniform with a few of her own touches. When she came out, Loki was amazed at how beautiful his younger sister looked, and he went to go change into his. When he finished the two siblings left and started walking to school. Again, Lucy couldn't wait to get there, she couldn't wait to see all the new people and make new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? This is my first one and i hope you all liked it. Please review so I can make them better. I already got four chapters. If you want me to make more just ask :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**New Girl**

When they got to the academy, Lucy stood in front of it in aw. The building and the people amazed her. She's always dreamed of one day coming, and now she did. After they walked inside, Loki dropped Lucy off at the main office and left for class.

"W-wait. Nii-san!" said the worried Lucy.

"Sorry sis but I got to get to class, but don't worry they'll send someone to guide you to your classes."

"Miss Heartfilia?" said a voice behind her.

"Y-yes?" she turned around and didn't see anyone.

"Down here"

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there"

"That's alright. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy. I am the principal Makarov"

Lucy was surprised by how short he was; yet he looked so sophisticated.

"Nice to meet you sir" she replied.

"Here is you class schedule. I will call someone to show you around in a minute and I hope you'll enjoy our school."

"Thank you"

She sat down and took a look at her classes: swimming, math, science, history, art, and English. She hoped that maybe her brother would be in one of them.

"Hey are you Lucy?" said a voice. It came from a guy about her age. He wore a white scarf and had pink hair.

"Yeah" she said nervously

"Great. I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'll be helping you around the school."

"Thank you Natsu"

"Oh if you don't mind me asking . . . do you want my number incase you need help or you just want to . . . hang out?" He asked nervously.

"Uhh sure. Here you go." She handed him the paper then her schedule so he could show her where to go.

"Let's see," said the young man studying the paper. "Ok, follow me and I'll show you to your classes." She grabbed her arm and started running to where her first class will be.

"This is where you'll be taking swimming," said Natsu while panting. "I feel bad for you since Aquarius-sensei will be teaching you."

"W-w-why? Is she mean?" said Lucy who was shaking from head to toe.

"As long as you pass her class you'll be ok.

Lucy took a breather then was dragged to her next classes. She noticed that Natsu was in some of her classes as well.

* * *

><p>It was time for lunch, and Natsu invited Lucy to come sit with him and his friends. She sat down and Natsu introduced her to everyone at the table, which made Lucy feel weird and nervous.<p>

"Lucy I want you to meet some of my friends," He said. Then he mumbles, "This is Gray Fullbuster. Be careful he's can be a pervert sometimes,"

"I heard that Natsu!"

"Shut up Gray no body likes you!"

He continues:

"This is Levy. She is smart and really nice. She even brings us some snacks. And this is Lisana. She's nice too, but she is a little obsessed with me."

"Hi" said Lucy

"Hey Lucy, I see you already made some new friends." said a familiar voice

"Hey Loki how's it been. Didn't you say your younger was going to go here? I asked you yesterday but you didn't answer." Said Natsu going from a happy smile then a little frown.

"Natsu you sitting right next to her," said Loki while letting out his laughter.

"Wait . . . LUCY IS YOUR SISTER!" yelled out Natsu.

Everyone laughed at the table including Lucy. She was happy to meet such nice and funny people. She knew she was going to enjoy this school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Day one**

Today was going to be Lucy's first actual day at Fairy Tail Academy. Once she and Loki ate breakfast they walked to school together.

"I'm a little nervous Loki," said Lucy

"Don't worry, you made some new friends to help you out. Everything is going to be alright."

They walked into the school building where they parted to go to class. There was still ten minutes left till the bell rang, so Lucy went to her first class to introduce herself to the teacher, the only problem was that her first period teacher . . . was Ms. Aquarius. She remembered Natsu telling her that Aquarius was a mean teacher, but as long as you can pass her class you'll be good. Lucy was standing in the doorway when Aquarius saw her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm a new student here. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'll be in your class starting today," she said nervously.

It was strange. When she saw Aquarius, she didn't look like what Natsu described her as.

"Alright then, but I should warn you, my class isn't easy to pass"

Now that sounded like what Natsu described.

The bell just rang, and Lucy went to go change into her swimsuit. After a few minutes, a whole lot of people showed up. Aquarius made them sit down and called Lucy to the front.

"Class! This is a new student named Lucy. If she proves to be a better swimmer than all of you today, you'll all be getting ten laps with the piranhas"

Now she fits Natsu's description perfectly.

To start off, the class was given five laps going from one end of the pool to the other. Lucy and a few others went first. When Aquarius blew her whistle they all jumped in and started. Lucy managed to keep up and eventually got a head of some of the swimmers. She finished her set coming in third place. In first came one of Aquarius' favorite student and best swimmer, Juvia Loxar.

"Juvia, excellent job as usual. Lucy, not bad. How long have you been swimming?"

"I learned from my mother ever since I was little"

Class ended and Lucy survived.

* * *

><p>The rest of her classes were easy. She saw Natsu, Gray and some of her other friends in her classes. Now it was time for her final class, English. She got inside and didn't see her teacher, but she saw Natsu and Gray arguing over something. Then the bell rang:<p>

"QUIET DOWN, SIT IN YOUR SEATS AND GET READY TO LEARN," said a loud voice that made everyone dash to there seats. This surprised Lucy, and made her a little shaky. Then came the English teacher.

"Oh I see we have a new student," said the teacher all-calm like.

"H-h-hi I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said stuttering almost every word she said.

"Wonderful. I am Erza Scarlet, but for you and the students it's Ms. Scarlet. Umm let's see . . . ahh yes you can sit in between Natsu and Gray over there" she said pointing to an empty seat by the two boys, who where acting like they were ready to learn.

During class, she noticed that no one misbehaved in front of Ms. Scarlet. Her class was kind of interesting. After a few minutes of working the bell rang. Then Natsu, along with Gray, bolted out of the classroom dragging Lucy along with them. They three of them stood by the school gate waiting for Loki.

"Hey Lucy!" he called out "so how was your first day?"

"Great"

After chatting for a bit Lucy and Loki walked home together, but were joined by Natsu after a while.

"Hey Lucy can I ask you something?" asked the pink haired teen

"Uhh sure" said Lucy staring at her older brother who nodded.

"Don't worry I'll see you back at the house," said Loki, knowing he could trust the both of them, and walked off.

Natsu walked around with Lucy until they found a bench they could sit.

"So Lucy?" said Natsu while playing with his thumbs.

"Yeah Natsu?" Answered the blonde.

"I know it's only been two days but I was wondering . . ." He started to blush. "If you want to . . . maybe you and I . . . could umm . . . go out sometimes?" he said nervously

Lucy was surprised. In the time she had known the hothead, she would of never guess that Natsu would be the type of guy to blush.

"Yes" she answered hugging Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Suspicions**

"Really?" said the pink idiot who was shocked and happy of what he just heard.

"Yeah. I'll go out with you Natsu," repeated the blonde. Natsu then sighed in relief and look at the sky.

"It's getting a little late Lucy. Maybe I should take you home to your bother."

"OK. Thanks Natsu"

Walking together and holding hands, the new couple walked to Loki's house. When they reached the doorstep, Lucy turned around and hugged the boy once more.

"Hey since tomorrow is Saturday, maybe you want to go . . . on a date?" asked Natsu

"Sure"

Lucy walked inside only to be welcomed by the smell of burnt food. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the food and her brother.

"Hey! What was that for?" said the older brother

"That's for making dinner. I've told you that I would be in charge of cooking unless you're ordering take-out," yelled the young one.

"Sorry"

They both started laughing because it had been a long time since they argued of something silly. Lucy missed her older brother and so did he.

"So did Natsu ask you out?" said Loki with a smirk

Spitting out her food and then choking on some of it:

"How did you know?"

"He asked me if it was OK for him to ask you out and I said yes. And because I heard the two of you talking outside of the door."

"Well he did and I said yes. And tomorrow we'll be going on our first date"

Now Loki was choking on his food:

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. He said he would plan it out."

"Damn. I didn't know he would jump to the date that fast"

"What's that supposed to mean Loki?" said Lucy who was holding a knife at the time.

"Nothing. Nothing."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning. Lucy got up and saw Loki still asleep. She took this quiet time to take a nice warm shower. While in the shower, Lucy thought of what Natsu would do on their date today. When she got into some clean clothes, she greeted her older brother with breakfast in bed. By the time Loki woke up and ate it, it was around 12:00. After he ate breakfast, he saw a note on the table. It read:<p>

_Dear Loki,_

_I went to the mall with Natsu, Gray, and Levy. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm telling you in case you want to come and find me. I wrote my phone number at the bottom of this paper. Remember I'll probably come home to change into something nice before I go on my date with Natsu. Okay. See you later. Love you._

_-Lucy_

_P.S: Here's the number (561)-893-2687._

* * *

><p>He put the note down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had almost forgotten about Lucy and Natsu's first date. He wondered where they might go. When he finished he grabbed his phone and called Lucy.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey I just got the note. You at the mall right now?"

"Yeah but its just me, Natsu, and Levy. Gray said he had other things to do."

"Alright, I'm just checking if you're ok."

"I'm fine. Thanks"

He hung up, then called Gray

"Hello?"

"Gray its Loki, are you busy right now?"

"Not really. I just finished some stuff for class, that's why I didn't go to the mall with the others."

"That's great. Hey listen I need a small favor from you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to spy on my sister and Natsu when the go out on their date today"

"WAIT NATSU AND LUCY ARE DATING NOW? WHAT THE HELL. HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"I don't know." then he paused to give Gray a minute to relax. "So will you help me out?"

"I guess so. I kind of want to see what happens."

"Great. I'll call you back when they leave."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i took so long but here is chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Spying on Love<strong>

Lucy came back home after a long day of walking around the town and having lots of fun with Levy and Natsu. She took a long shower then went to put on her nicest dress for her date tonight. She didn't know that Loki planned to spy on her. There was a ring at the door. When she answered Natsu was standing outside in a brand new suit.

"Hey loki!" called Lucy "I'm leaving now. I'll be home later"

"Okay. Have fun you two"

The couple left and Loki reached his phone and called Gray.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. They just left. Do you have a plan?"

"It's not going so good on my end. If I go alone they'll think something's up."

"You couldn't find anyone to go with you?"

"No"

"What about that blue haired girl? You know the one who is really good at swimming."

"Juvia?"

"Yeah"

"Alright" said Gray not really wanting to go with her.

When they hung up, Gray tried to relax before he asked Juvia. "Why did he have to suggest Juvia?" he thought " Damn it, I'll never hear the end of it at school" He picked up his phone again and slowly dialed the girl's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Juvia. I-it's me G-gray," he said stuttering.

"Gray-sama! It's so wonderful you called Juvia. What can Juvia do for you?"

"Do you . . . want to . . . go out to dinner with me?"

"Juvia would love to dinner with Gray-sama!"

"G-g-great. I'll pick you up in a little"

The both hung up. While he was changing into some fancy clothes, Gray thought of many ways to get back at Loki for making him do this with the girl who happens to be obsessed with him.

After a while Gray drove up in front of Juvia's house. Before he could even knock on the door, Juvia opened it and threw herself at Gray hugging him real tight. They got in the car and drove to the restaurant where Natsu and Lucy were.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the restaurant<em>

Natsu was nervous when they got there. This was his first date with his first girlfriend. He didn't want to mess up anything. Lucy, on the other hand, was happy that she met a boy who was so nice. They got at their table and Natsu, trying to be a gentleman, he pulled Lucy's chair then pushed back.

"Thanks Natsu" said Lucy

"No problem" he said

"This place is really nice. The food looks expensive thought. Where did you get the money to come here?"

"It tool a long time, but I managed to save enough money from my job. It's my first date with any girl and I wanted it to be great"

"You mean I'm the only girl you dated?"

"Y-yeah"

Lucy saw Natsu blushing when she asked. She felt warm inside because Natsu was her first real boyfriend and this was her first date too. So she got up, went up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you do that?" asked the confused idiot

"You're the first guy I've ever dated. My parents were really overprotected, which is part of the reason I came here to live with Loki. Natsu . . . I really like you"

"I really like you too Lucy." When Natsu called a waiter to take their order, he saw and Gray and Juvia coming inside together.

"Gray?" said the couple

"Hey Natsu, Lucy. How's it going? I heard from Loki that you two are dating now."

"We are. What are you doing here?" asked Natsu

"Isn't obvious you idiot. I-I'm on a date with J-juvia."

"Because Juvia and Gray-sama love each other" yelled out Juvia.

Now the whole restaurant became silent and Gray started to blush. "Jeez does every guy here blush?" thought Lucy. Since Gray didn't want to bring any more attention he pushed Juvia to their table. They sat down and a ringing broke the silence in the building. It was Grays phone.

"Sorry. Hello?"

"So how's it going?"

"You know I'm going to get back at you for this right?"

"Yeah, yeah, can you see them?"

"Yeah I can see them perfectly"

"Gray-sama! Are you talking about Juvia's breasts!" she yelled making Gray realize that he had been looking at her the whole time he was on the phone.

"Sorry Juvia. I'm not talking about your breasts. I'm talking with Loki. You see I also came here because I'm doing a favor for him."

"Do you not like Juvia?" she said starting to tear up.

"N-no it's not that-"

"What's going on Gray? Tell her you love her so she doesn't break your cover"

"Juvia don't cry. I do like you. I love you," he said without thinking. "DAMN IT LOKI. I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he thought.

"You do?" she said after hugging Gray

"Y-yeah"

"You okay dude?" asked Loki.

Gray hung up out of anger. By the time they ordered their food. Gray noticed that Lucy and Natsu were walking out. Now he was definitely going to get back at Loki. He was stuck here with the girl who was insane.

* * *

><p>"Hey you want to go for a walk in the park?"<p>

"But Gray-sama we haven't finished our food"

"Don't worry about it. Come one lets catch up with Natsu and Lucy" he said grabbing her arm and leaving enough money to pay for their food. Luckily he did manage to catch up with the other two.

"Wait up guys!" he yelled out

They couple turned around and saw the other couple running towards them.

"Gray is acting really weird Lucy," whispered Natsu

"What do you mean?"

"He would never go out with Juvia even if she was the last girl on the planet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And the fact that they "accidentally" found where we were having our date is bugging me."

"Oh yeah. And they said Loki told them. That means Loki sent Gray to spy on us and Juvia is his cover up."

Gray caught up to them along with Juvia by his side.

"So what are you guys gonna do next?"

"I'm taking Lucy home now." Answered Natsu.

"Already? Ok. I guess I should take Juvia home. Now where's my car?"

"Gray-sama you left it back at the restaurant"

"Damn it. Come on Juvia"

The two couples headed home now. When they got back at Loki's home. Lucy turned around to Natsu and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. I really enjoyed today."

"No problem"

"Bye Natsu. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Lucy went inside and took a breather. Natsu was the best guy she's dated. Well he was the only guy she's dated. Her face went from happy to angry when she found out that Loki sent Gray to spy on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-8 will be uploaded by Wednesday. Thanks for reading and Please Review. <strong>


End file.
